Medusa
by GenderBenderLuver
Summary: Sena just can't look at Agon sometimes. - Prompt by Satzuki - Two-Shot - Agon/Sena and Clifford/Sena


A prompt by Satzuki:  
_Medusa_-Sena just can't look at Agon sometimes. |Agon; Sena|

Also Clifford/Sena...

My inspiration came from the sitcom: 'Friends'

**Chapter 1- Stone**

Sena had never truly felt fury until he met Agon.

He had always run away from such feelings, or at least run it off, otherwise he had never, ever felt angry (maybe disappointment or sadness sometimes, but anger was a never).

'A happy game over,'

Those were the words Agon used to put a close to Hiruma's, Musashi's and Kurita's dreams.

Those few words stirred a new feeling inside Sena, it was unsettling, it was new, and it was... the _perfect _feeling at that time.

But after that feeling had passed, Sena didn't look at Agon, not even with the look of anger he had when he heard those damn words- he did look at Agon behind his back- but yet, Sena couldn't look straight at him.

After that, it was strange, every time Sena caught a look of Agon's eyes; he simply froze, as if he had turned into some kind of stone.

Sena chose one simple word to describe it.

Medusa.

Three months after, Agon and Sena got together.

One misfortunate day, when Sena was picking up a package of groceries for his parents, he suddenly bumped right into someone's hard, muscular chest- ouch. He muttered "Sorry, sorry, sorry." while he picked up his groceries -which he had dropped in surprise- and then he heard a _very _familiar sneer.

"Agon...?" Sena looked straight up in surprise and directly into Agon's eyes.

Well, Sena had no idea what happened next, he had felt his face had warmed up somehow- probably from all the blood in his body rushing to his face in an instant. Then his mind just went blank and he nodded to whatever Agon said (and Agon had kindly begun stuffing the ingredients back into the bag, although he did break the eggs and caused a _nasty _mess). Sena did remember that the majority of the conversation was about: 'some bitch dumped _him, _the majestic, amazing, and godly Agon!'

But at the end of the conversation, Agon, realizing Sena was just nodding along, had skilfully asked Sena to go out with him.

Then, when Sena said 'uh huh' one last time, he realized what the hell he just did and opened his mouth to speak, but of course Agon was one step ahead.

Sena had his first kiss with Agon.

"Che, damn, tastes like cherries." Agon rolled his eyes when he was done, and Sena's whole face was so blazing hot and red, he swears he could've defrosted a chicken just by sticking it onto his face (but I don't think that would be pleasurable).

"U-Uh, I-I-I, u-u-uh..." Sena remembered stuttering, a lot and Agon had a huge grin. "That was my first kiss." Sena finished simply.

Agon replied: "Well, Brownie, there's going to be a lot more first times with me."

Sena blushed again.

The relationship went on well, but yet, sometimes, Sena couldn't bear to look at Agon, especially when he was angry at him. But Sena usually let it slid by him, as if his feelings were easily manipulated.

This time, it seemed like there was no way for Sena to even forgive Agon a little.

"Che, fuck, I said like a million fucking times that I'm sorry." Agon had said, sitting on the sofa, he had taken his sunglasses off and was resting his face in his hands, as if _he _was the one that was tired.

"You could've just not had sex with her," Sena stated simply, throwing a bundle of clothing into his suitcase.

"She was coming on to me-"

"I think it's pretty easy not to have sex, look at us right now, not having sex." Sena replied before Agon even had the chance to finish. Sena didn't look at Agon, his eyes staring directly at his suitcase.

Agon said nothing.

Sena slammed his suitcase closed. He did the same thing to the door after he went outside.

Sena hadn't considered exactly where he was going to stay, he had been living with Agon for a few months now (Agon had been considering which college/university to go to and Agon was still a third year, having denied going to Notre Dame to stay with Agon).

Then he saw Clifford.

It was strange, Clifford always had the best timing, and it was as if Clifford was aware that Sena had just left Agon.

"H-Hello Clifford," Sena raised a thin hand and waved.

Clifford immediately saw Sena.

The first thing Clifford asked was: "Any particular reasons that you chose not to accept my offer?" probably his offer to let him go to Notre Dame.

"Uh, I-I guess my l-love life got in the way." Sena stared down at his feet, realizing he was frowning by now. Sena began to realize he couldn't look at Clifford either- and it wasn't out of anger exactly. "U-Uh, Clifford, I have a favour to ask."

"What?"

"Can I live with you... for awhile?"

&&&

To be continued...


End file.
